


Among the Settling Dust

by strawberrylark



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, a tad violent maybe, enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylark/pseuds/strawberrylark
Summary: After a fight, Val tends to Jello’s wounds.!!FOR THE FANFIC CONTEST HAHA!!
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Kudos: 5





	Among the Settling Dust

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this is 100000% lighthearted and a joke for the contest LMAOO also NO HATE TO THE EXPLAINED ACCOUNTS !!! i just needed something for the two to be fighting aa :(( and jello i tried to include some tropes that u said u liked LMAO

“I’m not doing this because I like you.” Popular Instagram user val_kurry huffed, shoulders raised around her shoulders as she stood side by side with other popular Instagram user jellomp4. “I’m only doing it because they’re everywhere. Everywhere I look, I see them. It’s terrifying.”

Jello turned to Val and have her a wide grin. “Sure, whatever you tell yourself to feel better.” They looked back over the sea of explanation accounts, axe in hand. “After this fight is over, you never have to talk to me again.” They hesitated a second, searching for the right words. “I feel like that won’t be the case, though. Too much fan behavior from you.”

Val’s eyes flashed. If she didn’t have more restraint, she would have punted Jello off the cliff that they were standing on, but she needed their help for the coming fight. “Shut up,” she grumbled. She picked up her bow from the ground and turned to the path that led down the mountain. “Let’s just get this over with.”

-+-

The dust was beginning to settle. The pair stood among the carnage, breathing heavily as they surveyed the scene. 

It was over.

Val smiled, and the smile turned into a relieved, near hysterical laugh. She sat down on the ground, rested her head between her knees, and shook with a mixture of tears and laughter.

It was over.

She heard a heavy sound beside her. Looking up, she expected to see Jello acting much the same as her, ecstatic and fatigued after the chaos. Instead, she saw them clutching their side.

It wasn’t over.

“Fuck,” Val breathed. “Fuck.” She scrambled over to where Jello was laying on the ground. “What the hell is wrong?” 

Jello grinned weakly. Blood began to leak from the corner of their mouth. “Just a scrape,” they said, and removed the hand from their side.

Val cursed.

Their shirt had a rip in it right below their right ribcage. A bright red stain was quickly spreading from the tear. Jello’s eyelashes fluttered as their smile fell. Val placed her hand on their cheek roughly.

“Hey. Dumbass. Look at me.” Jello’s eyes focused on Val’s face. “Good. Keep your eyes on me. Stay awake.” She rummaged around in her bag, looking for something. After a moment, she pulled out a bottle labelled “100% Age Appropriate Beverage.” “This should take your mind off the pain.”

Val handed the bottle to Jello. Their hands shook and the bottle fell onto their chest, earning a pained groan. “I’m sorry, I can’t…” The look on their face was unbearable. It wasn’t pain showing through their features. Their look was one of a person who was used to relying on themselves and themselves only, but who was suddenly unable to. Val felt something cold deep in her chest. She had never seen Jello like this. It was fucking terrifying.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Compose yourself. You need to be strong right now._ Val grabbed the bottle and forced a scowl on her face. “I swear, if this was some stupid plot to get me to hand-feed you, I will not hesitate to put an arrow between those pretty eyes of yours.”

Jello chuckled, wincing when they nearly choked on the drink. “You think my eyes are pretty, huh?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

“I don’t think I can in my state. Would you be a dear and do it for me?”

Val rolled her eyes. “Ha, ha. Sit up.” Jello pushed themself up and Val set her back behind them as a pillow. “Now lift your shirt a bit.”

Jello paled. “Moving a bit fast, are we? At least let me buy you dinner first.” They moved their arm over their side.

They were scared.

Taking their hand, Val gently moved their arm away. “I won’t let you die just because you’re too scared of my medical abilities.” At the mention of death, Jello gave up resisting. They closed their eyes as Val lifted up the edge of their shirt.

Jesus christ.

It wasn’t a pretty sight. Val tried to gloss over the details and just focus on what needed to be done to fix it. “Keep drinking,” she told Jello as she began to clean the wound. Jello took a sharp breath as Val continued with gauze and bandages. Finally, after several painful minutes, she tugged Jello’s shirt back in place. “You should be okay for now.”

Jello opened their eyes, taking one last sip from the bottle before handing it to Val. She moved to grab her bag, but Jello reached a hand out. “Wait,” they said. Val froze. They stared at Val for a long minute. “And you say _I’m_ the one with pretty eyes.”

Val could feel her face turning red as she ripped the bag out from behind Jello. They fell back with a grunt as Val furiously shoved all her supplies back in. “Be quiet. I’m leaving. You can find your way back to town by yourself.” 

She shoved herself to her feet and threw her bag over her back. She began walking away, stepping over the remains of their battle. She pushed all of the bittersweet, lonely thoughts out of her head. They were never going to stick together after the fight.

She heard a voice behind her.

“I don’t want you to never talk to me again.”


End file.
